A past forgotten, a secret hidden and the truth that will be uncovered
by THE GEEK GURL
Summary: In an AU where Harry is not James's son but Severus's, how would things turn out? Would the trio still come together? Are Slytherins as bad as they seem? Most importantly, is Severus keeping something from Harry?


_**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**_

**AN : This will be in Harry's POV unless I stated them. My dear Beta Reader is VOID from I am CHAOS the VOID. There will be pairings in the latter part of the story. Criticism and comments are fine with me. Look forward to more romance lol but romance is not the main part of the story.**

Chapter 1

Lying on my cosy bed, the incoherent words resonated through my mind again. The warm and familiar voice of a woman and the determined tone of a man was all I could make out from the hushed conversation. However hard I tried to forget them and tell myself that it was nothing of importance; I could not seem to do that. As I closed my tired eyes, I took a deep breath, hoping that I would be able to sleep this time round...

"The day to judge will come someday. What will you do then? You will regret your reckless decision when the time comes," the tone of the woman was more of a reminder than berating. "I will bear the consequences of what I did," the man said with a heavy heart. The man continued to speak but the conversation was softer and softer until none could be heard.

Unable to sleep, I decided to try and figure out what the conversation was about for the umpteenth time in my life. Strictly saying, it was the umpteenth time I had tried to figure them out ever since I lost my memory. I had once asked my father what the conversation meant and who was the people in the conversation. However, he said he didn't know but thought that it was not important.

He told me I have to let go of my past and accept the fact that I had lost my memory instead of looking back into my past to pick up the fragment pieces of my past and try to piece them up. "What's important was not the past but the present, stop trying to look into the past," my father would say these words every time I tried to ask him something about my past. It was the same case when I asked him about my deceased mother which I hadn't had a clue about.

Having trust in my father, I stopped asking him about the conversation but I had an intuition that the conversation was something important in my past. I felt that everything about my past was not that simple about what my father said. My father didn't know much about my past since he didn't stay with me until my mother past away as they were separated, according to my father. I seek to find out my past secretly without having my father finding out about it.

I had always thought I was different from the classmates in Hogwarts. I couldn't even do simple magic tricks like ' Alohomora ' and ' Aparecium '. Needless to say about spells such as ' Anapneo' and ' Evanesco ', I couldn't do them too. According to my father, I had hurt my head while I was meddling with forbidden spells without his permission. The reason it was forbidden was because it may cause one to die or lose one's memory when misused. Mine was the latter. I had to suffer if I risked my own life, my father said. Based on my best friend, Ron Weasley, I was not much of a social type and he was my only friend since I started my school life in Hogwarts. I was told that, unlike who I am now, I was one of the wizards that had potential in wizardry. These comments made me wonder if I had made a wrong decision in meddling with the spell that I was not supposed to.

My father, Severus Snape, is a teacher in Hogwarts. I once thought why I was that different from my cold and strict father. I reckoned my mother was a warm person. I longed for my mother to be alive as I did not feel as if my father loved me. All he did was to command me to work harder in wizardry. No matter how hard I tried, I could not do so. Ron was a patient friend to me and tried teaching me all he could. When I was younger, I had wished that I had a family like Ron's- with many siblings to play with and sometimes have a squabble with and parents whom you can share your troubles with.

I would sometimes talk to the moon, treating it like my mother and hoped that my mother could hear me in the other world. The luminous moon had always seemed to be a friend to me since I could remember. "Mom, why did you have to die?" I asked in my heart as my thoughts got swallowed in the bright moonlight.

My name is Harry, Harry Snape, the only son of Severus Snape.


End file.
